The Tuffle Crusades Arc
'''The Tuffle Crusades Arc '''was an arc based in the Age 1500, where a planetary level invasion, or "crusade" as called by the , people of the planet Pluto who believe it is a logical event that will further spread their race among the universe. It was fought between Earth's forces and opposing corrupted Plutonian forces, with the earthlings emerging victorious. Its author was XxGodZerxesxX and took place January-February 2016. Conflict January 9th 1500 - Recon E-24 (Pre-War) During the first official role-play, Zion started out on his home planet of Pluto.. There he was preparing to set out on his journey to planet Earth, where he would run a recon mission. Accompanied by 5 Tuffle soldiers, Zion would lead his first mission off Planet Pluto, heading towards Earth for scouting. After arriving outside Earth's atmosphere, Zion and his recon team glides down to Earth. Arriving in South City, Zion's recon team possess, and take control of 5 civilian hosts, after leaving miniscule cuts on their bodies. Once controlled the 6 Tuffles fly off towards Supreme City as they suppress their power. After arriving in SC, the recon team go and investigate a crash site caused by Arkonai, and Daniel Drake... Also within the crater, Jericho. After taking video and photos, they are spotted by Arkonai, where one member then leaves the area to send back feedback. As another ship lands nearby, the crater group seem to be slightly worried about it. The recon team remainds calm, still gathering data. After the new ship then begins to attack the group in the crater, the recon group simply gathers data, stepping back a bit. As the ship began to fire blasts rapidly at everyone, the group scattered, avoiding being hit. As the ship is destroyed, and a Lizard Man... Taze emerges, he reveals that he is a bounty hunter, and begins attacking. With Zion's okay, a member of the team goes at Taze, but is easily destroyed. As the others look in awe, Zion is calm.. Two more attack, and are easily destroyed. As two remained, they are in shock as Zion appears to be getting a kick out of it. The last two recon members attack, and they too fall to the Wrath of Taze. Zion then joined the fight as he states that he brought "the weakest of his soldiers", and although the extreme gravity, powers up. With the spike of his power, he prepares to fight. After kicking Taze, and firing a final flash like attack, Zion reveals his identity after avoiding an attack sent at him by the man. He then threatens Arkonai, as he foreshadows the coming of his people, stating "You shall know my force in time, Peasant". Arkonai then released a Shinra Tensei down upon the city in hopes of defeating Taze. Zion, being in the air already was unaffected, but witnessed the damages. Zion then prepares a machine which could transfer Blutz Waves into his body, but he votes against that. Zion then proceeded to charge a blast, the blast is a small red ball with blue lightning sparking around it. Zion's power spiked as he charges, and readies to blast away. He then uses an afterimage to arrive behind Taze, where he then delivers a swift blast to his back. Taze then counters with his own blast, sending Zion flying. Zion, KO'd about a mile away, is awoken by Arkonai's extremely loud shouting. As this occurs, he rejoins the battle. After Taze began to charge a very big blast, it being the size of a moon, the fighters followed Jericho. Refusing to take orders, Zion flies into the atmosphere where he enters his space ship. Once within, he can hardly walk, but stumbles his way into a healing chamber, where he begins his 1 day healing session. Febuary 1st 1500 - Initial Attack or "A-Day" Tuffle ships, having left the planet Pluto have arrived in Earth's quadrant... They dock above Central City, now beginning to give off a wave of light as nothing goes on for the time.. After demanding surrender, begin to drill out trenches, creating a complex system of tunnels, and defense trenches. They then let off thousands of armed troops who then open fire and charge. After an easy, and overwelming victory, the Tuffles build a military post into Central City. As Earth reinforcements arrive, they begin to fight once more. Arriving with them, Jericho Lonestar, and Azazel. They then become the main priority and begin being bombarded. Leohard then joins in, hitting everything that lives in the area with a barrage of blue spears. As the group begin to eliminate soldiers, they drop down elites, each being strong enough to destroy tanks with a hit, and take on massive ammounts of damage as well as move as fast as a ship. Jericho then is encountered with 3 as they attack him. After a long battle, both Earth's forces and tuffles are eliminated as the Neo Lookout Crew members stay standing. The ships stay however, as the crew tries to destroy it, they fail drastically. A man is then sent out.. Haw'k stands there as his men were just destroyed. '''On February 1, 1500, '''Jericho arrived to fight invaders from Pluto, along with Azazel. Leohart also joined in, as they fought the Tuffles in Central City. Some Earth soldiers had been possessed. Jericho defeated most of the Tuffles, before taking on Haw'k, whom he and Azazel damaged greatly. Haw'k retreated after E'loak appeared. E'loak decided to give them a chance to leave, as he was stronger than Haw'k. However, Jericho and Azazel questioned his motives. The Tuffles, whose prince was Zion X (who had helped fight Taze), wanted to annex Earth as an outpost as it was closer to another target. This was all E'loak would say of the plan. E'loak left in a ship, wanting to find Earth's leader. He had thought that Central City was the capital (which was only the capital centuries ago). Jericho and Azazel went to Supreme City, as it could have been where the leader was. The last president of Earth Jericho remembered was Cedric Horace (whom he didn't know was Hanna Rune's predecessor, as he had spent much time in the Wild West, not knowledgeable on the outside world). They eventually met with President Rune after telling the guards and officials of Central City about the emergency. Jericho was smitten with Rune after seeing her, but he explained everything that was happening. Jericho then carried Rune, as he and Azazel made their way, flying to E'loak's ship. E'loak was standing there floating, and they all talked. Moros and Arkonai appeared, Jericho introducing Azazel and Rune, but there was no more time to lose. The negotiation with E'loak (or Loaky as Arkonai called him) failed, and missiles would destroy the planet in 2 days. Loaky disappeared. Jericho took Rune back to the palace, and everyone followed. Prince Zion barged into the palace, demanding to know where the president was. Jericho introduced her to him, and tried to calm him down. Zion, not wanting Earth blown up (he wanted to conquer it instead) offered to help them. However, everyone argued. The Kuzlings showed up, having not been on Earth in centuries. Immortal, they learned of KJ's death. The Kuzlings said Prince Zion looked strong, and offered to fight him. Their top priority being to find the missiles of the Tuffles, they needed a spaceship to go near Pluto. The Kuzlings made a spaceship appear and they all got in it, flying off and looking for the missiles, but President Rune was left on Earth for safety. Luke, Jericho, Arkonai, and Azazel were in the ship with the Kuzlings and Zion. They found out the best way to get rid of a missile would be to go into one, to disarm it. The Kuzlings left in their ship, saluting. Inside of a missile, it was flashing red and alarms were going off. An illusion happened, the insides becoming a plain where there were wolves. They defeated the wolves but had to go to a lever somewhere in the illusion world, which was in the plains. Suddenly, they ended up in a kids room and were attacked by giant children. The lever was the light switch. They managed to use their strength to flick the giant light switch, and the dimension changed to a forest, where they were separated.. Jericho, Azazel, and Luke tracked down noises to a yellow tiger like creature with a lever in its mouth. The creature ran from them, and disappeared when they caught it. Five more creatures appeared, each with a lever in its mouth. Jericho and Azazel tried getting their levers, but nothing happened. Then, a mammoth version of the creatures appeared, and pounced on Jericho. Jericho pushed its lever, but nothing happened, and Luke stabbed the creatures head. Jericho killed the creature with a Supergun blast down its throat, while Luke slashed at its legs. However, they hadn't got the right one yet. A baby creature appeared, and Jericho pushed its lever. The illusion changed, but the baby creature stayed, as it was somehow real. It laid up against Jericho's leg, and hid behind him when Zion suggested they kill it. Jericho reasoned that they shouldn't kill it, as it was not producing any more illusions. The creature, strangely no longer had a lever in its mouth. Jericho, Azazel, Zion, and Luke went to the control room. Zion typed in controls in some Tuffle tech. He told everyone to look away, so Jericho looked away. Azazel and Luke asked why. Annoyed, Zion instead liquefied himself and went into the systems. He got out of the systems and reverted to normal, saying they should leave as it would blow up any minute. Zion jumped out and flew through space, then Azazel jumped out. Jericho grabbed the baby creature and escaped, along with Luke. He was surprised he could breathe in space, his body naturally running off of his ki instead of oxygen keeping him alive. There were 6 more missiles, accompanied by a giant Tuffle ship. Everyone was picked up by a tractor beam and sucked in, ending up in a room. It was a quarantine room. A voice spoke through the ship, saying they were glad Prince Zion had captured the Earthlings responsible for the missile deconstruction. Zion told them it was a plan and to go along with it. He told them to go the engine room, so they went to the engine room, while he wandered off. Jericho and Azazel worked in the engine room, shovelling plutonium, as they were bossed around by the Head Tuffle (who looked like Baby). A fight broke out between two Tuffles, and everyone was beaten and tazed, then went back to work. Haw'k walked in and saw Jericho, Azazel, and Luke. Disgusted by the Earthlings, he ordered for them to be bagged. They were hit with bags that covered their faces, knocked out, and woke up in a pit. '''On February 2, 1500, '''they were put in a pit with bulky Martians, and surrounded by a cheering crowd. Jericho and Azazel fought the Martians in a gladiator like tournament, easily defeating them. The baby tiger creature from earlier was in the pit with Jericho and Azazel, and had been bagged along with them earlier. Haw'k entered the arena, and was fought by Jericho, Azazel, and Luke. Haw'k could not defeat Jericho, and powered up, enraged. The arena burst into space, and E'loak stopped Haw'k. Haw'k was impaled from behind by Zion's foot, and died. He then took his foot out of his corpse and was fought by E'loak, who attacked not just Zion, but everyone else. E'loak destroyed the arena with a full power energy wave. They were fighting in space, and when Jericho was not breathing oxygen, his body ran on ki, so he put on an oxygen mask. He wore the oxygen mask so that his body wouldn't be drained of his ki. He used his Beacon of Destruction attack on E'loak as the tiger creature mauled him. E'loak, damaged, revealed that Zion had disabled 5 of the 6 remaining missiles. They tried reasoning with E'loak, to get him to stop the missile, but it didn't work. Zion left Jericho and Azazel, saying that Earth was done for. Jericho and Azazel teleported to Earth, trying to stop the missile. The sky was orange as the missile approached. Jericho unleashed Beacon of Destruction x10 on the missile, and Azazel also unleashed an attack. However, it did not hold off the missile. Jericho created a barrier to hold it off, desperately, but it broke through. As it was approaching, Jericho was about to unleash a desperate attack, but it stopped suddenly. An old man had appeared in front of it with his hand out and had stopped it. It was Bano, the Tuffle King. E'loak arrived, with Haw'k, who was alive again. Many Tuffle soldiers flooded out of the missile, attacking Earth. Jericho and Azazel fought them off. E'loak turned against Bano, wanting to be the new Tuffle ruler. He charged Bano, but was stopped by Zion X, who had arrived on Earth. Zion fought Haw'k, while Bano fought E'loak. Tuffle troops began retreating as Jericho and Azazel slew many of them, and the tiger creature from earlier mauled through lines of them. Jericho then decided he would call the tiger creature "Maul". E'loak defeated Bano, then he and Haw'k both fought Zion. Zion was seemingly killed by a blast, then Jericho, Azazel, and Maul fought E'loak and Haw'k. At Zion's death, Jericho went into an uncontrollable rage, his eyes flashing red and his strength and speed higher than before. Jericho fought against E'loak while Azazel fought Haw'k. Azazel killed Haw'k by slamming a mana ball of hellfire into his chest, eviscerating him. Jericho grabbed onto E'loak, trying to crush him, while powering up to boost his strength. E'loak's armor was crushed, and he launched a shockwave, sending Jericho off of him. He shed his damaged armor, leaving only his helmet. Jericho used his Beacon of Destruction x10 on E'loak, causing a huge explosion. While they were fighting, Tuffle ships began heading back to Pluto. However, E'loak began to use his powers to move Earth, making space be seen from the surface. He used his powers to move the earth, with everyone still on it. Rocks and dust rose into the air and began to swirl around the atmosphere, forming a giant orb. Jericho and Azazel tried to attack the levitating E'loak, but he had a barrier that stopped them. E'loak transformed into his ultimate form, his helmet ripping off as he grew horns. His power increased and he had no face, just a mouth. Jericho and Azazel lended their energy to Bano, who was still alive, to do his Spirit Dragon Fist attack. He used the attack to destroy E'loak, but boulders rained down on Earth. Jericho and Azazel stopped the boulders. Bano moved the Earth back to its original place using telekinesis. Azazel asked Bano for training, and Bano gave him a business card, then vanished. Zion had actually survived E'loak's blast and had sacrificed himself for Bano to destroy E'loak with Spirit Dragon Fist. After Bano had vanished, Zion closed his eyes, ascending to the Spirit World (he had been hit with the Spirit Dragon Fist). Everything was over. Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play